The Reasons for Jealousy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fleur shows rather than tells Pansy the reasons Pansy is jealous of Fleur's growing fan club. Written for both Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Seasonal Flowers, and Love in Motion on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Autumn Seasonal Challenge's Thread's Seasonal Flowers, and Love in Motion on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Seasonal Flowers I used the prompt for Pansy and wrote about Pansy Parkinson. For Love in Motion I used the Fem Pairing of Fleur/Pansy. I hope you all enjoy The Reasons of Jealousy.**

"You're jealous," comes a perfectly French accent from behind Pansy as she tries to ignore Fleur Delacour. "You don't have to admit it. I can read it off of the very way you carry yourself."

Pansy snorts at the other girl as she turns around and stares half Veela down. There was no way that the older girl could read Pansy as well as she thought she could. It was ridiculous of her think she could. "Jealous?" she scoffs folding her arms over her chest bringing Fleur's attention to that area of her body. "Of you? I don't think so. Try that with someone else. Not me."

"Not of me. No. You're jealous of them. The other's." Fleur points at the boys from almost all of the houses and a few scattering of other girls that had been following Fleur around for the first few weeks that she's been at Hogwarts. It was kind of ridiculous if Pansy admitted it to herself. Then again she had followed Fleur around too.

"Why would I be jealous of them?" Pansy thinks she's come up with the perfect retort this time. She's not jealous of the other's. Not at all. But something in the way that Fleur's perfect lips quirk up tells her the other girl isn't buying it. Somewhere deep down inside herself Pansy isn't buying it either.

"You know perfectly well why," Fleur tells her this as though it should be obvious to anyone why they would be jealous of anyone who liked Fleur. The slight up turn of the corners of her lips makes Pansy want to kiss the other girl so bad. So bad that it becomes an ache in her heart. A perfect need. "But I can tell you if you like."

Pansy isn't going to fall for it this time. She promises her this as she tries to steal her nerves to walk away from the other girl. She also promises herself that she will walk away this time. Not like last time. The memory of last time brings a slight pink to her face. She can still feel Fleur's lips on her neck and fingers in her hair. That was as far as they got before a Professor had broken up the heated make out session.

"Shall I tell you why you're jealous?" Fleur purred slinking an arm around Pansy's shoulder. "Or shall I show you?"

Pansy goes to tell her no neither option is necessary but all that comes out is weak "Show me.". She doesn't know what possessed her to say it but she knows the result. The result is always the same. Always. She sighs as Fleur's lips are pressed against hers and the kiss is just as perfect as the first few times they've done this. The kiss feels like home in a way that her home never has felt like. She feels Fleur deepen the kiss as she's pressed against the wall of the Owlery.

Fleur laughs as she pulls back hearing the groan of disappointment from the gathering group of young men and women watching the two witches make out. "That is why you are jealous of them," she purrs against Pansy's ear. "And they are jealous of you."

"Is that so?" Pansy purrs back pulling Fleur against her not heeding the warning in her own mind.

Before the conversation can go further Fleur presses her lips against Pansy's again. After that all thoughts of fighting the older girl off have left Pansy's mind. She is Fleur's and Fleur is hers. And nothing can change that fact she thinks as they both tune out the sounds of disappointment from the crowd as their make out session becomes as heated as the last.

"Miss, Parkinson, Miss Delacour," came the voice of Professor McGongall, "my office now."

She should have known it would end like that she thought as she follows Fleur and Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor Head's office. She looked over at Fleur and Pansy knew deep down inside she didn't regret a thing.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Reasons of Jealousy.**


End file.
